Five Nights at Freddy's 4
Five Night at Freddy's 4, to ostatnia część z cyklu gier "Five Nights at Freddy's". Ta część, nie została wprowadzona. Ale, na pewno pojawi się ,co zostało potwierdzone. Premiera odbędzie się w dniu 31 października 2015r. Teasery Pierwszy thumb|Pierwszy teaser|centre|263x263px Przedstawiał on czarny cylinder Freddy'ego, na którego padało światło. Fani zagłębieni w grę zaczęli wymyślać 2 teorię 1. W świetle reflektora jest ukryta czwórka. 2. To już koniec FNaF'a ! Kapelusz jest odstawiony, bo wszystkie animatroniki spłonęły ! Drugi Taki sam, tylko bez kapelusza. Wygrała trafna teoria ukrytej czwórki. Trzeci thumb|Trzeci teaser|centre|220x220px Kilka tygodni temu, pojawił się na scottgames.com. Pojawił się trzeci teaser tej gry. Przedstawiał on koszmarną wersje Freddy'ego z 3 głowami na brzuchu. Freddy na tym obrazku trzyma kapelusz z poprzedniego teasera a pod animatronikiem był napis "THE FINAL CHAPTER" (pol. Ostatni Rozdział) i data wydania gry "10.31.15". Kiedy go rozjaśnimy, zobaczymy napis "NIGHTMARE" (z pol. Koszmar). Ogółem tło jest na górze czarne ,a na dole czerwone. Czwarty thumb|Czwarty teaser |centre|290x290pxKilka dni temu pojawił się czwarty teaser tej gry. Przedstawia on również koszmarną wersje Bonnie'ego. Koło niego na górze jest napis "Was it me?" (z pol. Czy to ja?), a pod nim znowu data wydania gry "10.31.15". Jeśli podświetlimy obraz, to też zobaczymy napis "NIGHTMARE" (z pol. Koszmar). Ogółem tło jest na górze fioletowe, a na dole czarne. Piąty 16 maja 2015 roku został wystawiony nowy teaser prawdopodobnie z Chicą i Babeczką. Ma napis "Was it me" oraz datę wydania czyli 10.31.15. Jeśli podświetlimy obraz pojawi się napis "NIGTHMARE". Podejrzenia i Spekulacje Jako, że poza nowym animatronikiem nic nie wiemy o FNaF4, zostały liczne spekulacje. Miejsce Akcji Są dwie, główne teorie na temat miejsca akcji. FredBear:Family Dinner Na obecną chwile, najpopularniejszą teorią na temat miejsca akcji jest pierwsza Pizzeria "FredBear:Family Dinner". Jednak gdyby była to prawda, to by doszło do wielkich pomieszań fabuły. Dlatego, że Purple Guy wchodzi do kostiumu Springtrap'a i tym samy umiera w trzeciej części, która jest dzieje się najpóźniej ze wszystki innych części. A skoro czwarta część dzieje się w "FredBear: Family Dinner", która jest ogółem pierwszą Pizzerią. To jakim cudem, Purple Guy jest uwięziony w Springtrapie, skoro jeszcze do niego nie wszedł? Nowy Dom Strachów Jest teoria, że akcja będzie trwała w nowym domu strachów. Kim tak naprawdę jest Nowy Animatronik? Animatornik z trzeciego teasera może być nową lub starą wersją Freddyego, a ten z czwartego nową lub starą wersią bonniego (wygląda jak maszyna do zabijania). Pojawia się równiez teoria o tym że spalone animatroniki się odbudowały i są wcześniej wspomnianą maszyną do zabijania. Ostatnia część gry jest związana z The Bite of '87 Jest teoria, że FNaF4 będzie poświęcony The Bite of '87. Niektórzy tak sądzą, bo teaser z Nightmare Freddy'm wyszedł jako pierwszy obrazek z serii animatroników do FNaF 4, więc go uznają jako 1. Teaser z Bonnie wyszedł dokładnie 9 dni po Freddy'm, więc oznaczają go jako 9. Teaser z Chicą wyszedł po 8 dniach, więc oznaczają jako 8. Wystarczy, że Scott wypuści teaser Foxy'ego po 7 dniach więc można uznać, to za 7. Cyfry 198... układają się prawie w date 1987, czyli w rok kiedy doszło do The Bite of '87. Jeśli jeszcze teaser Foxy'ego wyjdzie po 7 dniach (o ile w ogóle wyjdzie), ta teoria będzie miała sens. Teraz już wiemy, że ta teoria teraz lekko się chwieje, ponieważ teaser z Foxy'm nie wyszedł zgodnie z planowaną datą ( 24.05.2015 ). Ciekawostki *Animatroniki z teaserów dostały nazwy: Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Bonnie i Nightmare Chica. *Już w FNaF2, Bonnie miał dwie pary zębów. Ale, Nightmare Chica jest pierwszym animatronikiem, który ma aż trzy. *To Nightmare Freddy, zabrał cylinder *Wszystkie trzy obrazki nazywają się "4.jpg" *Skoro Babeczka pojawiła się w teaserze, to może będzie normalnym przeciwnikiem w FNaF4. *Niektórzy uważają, że w pomiędzy zębami Nightmare Babeczki jest kamera. Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 4